


Needy Bird

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Empathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason left Gotham just for one week and the Batclan managed to let things get so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Bird

**Author's Note:**

> **DICLAIMER:** _I don't own Batman/Nightwing/Red Hood and it's characters._

Fucking hell. Jason left Gotham just for one week and the Batclan managed to let things get so bad. He was going to kill someone. Preferably the Bat himself. He was the one whom should pay attention after all.

Red Hood just finished tying the criminals he dealt with when Nightwing shuffled up to him, leaned into his left shoulder and sighed tiredly. He was completely motionless beside slight raise of his shoulders as he breathed. His arms hung limply at his sides, but that was due to the fact that he would have a fight on his hands if he went for an actual hug. A fight Nightwing didn't have a chance to win in his current state, though it definitely would get him some physical contact, just not the variety he was craving.

Yeah, he was definitely going to kill someone, Jason decided as Dick whined and pushed closer.

Ever since that witch cursed Dick with empathy, he became even more needy for affection and touch. Sometimes it was difficult to met those needs, what with Dick living all the way in Blüdhaven and their busy lives. In those times Dick threw himself into work even more, both day and night job, in an attempt to ignore this cravings. Which just made him exhausted and more needy in the end. Once it got to the point, where he could barely function. Jason found him on the floor of his apartment. He was a blubbering mess of limbs, which immediately latched onto Jason and didn’t let go until 36 hours passed. Yes, Jason counted. And vowed to never let this happen again.

Before Jason decided what to do, run like hell or let Nightwing have his way, he felt something poking him in the center of his back.

“Unhand Grayson, Hood!” the dark, young voice demanded.

Demon Brat, perfect.

“ _I_ am not even touching him!” Red Hood growled. “And I would run if I were you.”

Damian scoffed.

“Your threats don't-”

Nightwing moved lightning fast. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder and jumped up, somersaulting over him and landing next to Robin. His another prey. In the next second he had the kid in a death grip, hugging the life out of him.

Damian sputtered.

“Unhand me, Grayson!” Robin demanded, struggling to get free.

“Warned you,” Jason smirked, enjoying the show.


End file.
